In the Shadow of a God
If you were faced with the inescapable gaze of a god itself, even a weak one, would you make it? If so, could you face the strongest gaze of all? Chapter 1 It was dark in Sinnoh. All of the Trainers were asleep. Except for two. The first, Lucas, who had beat Team Galactic before, couldn't fall asleep, as if something was watching him. The second was Ethan. Ethan came from Johto and like Lucas, couldn't sleep. Suddenly, both boys heard a voice. In fact, many voices. It was quiet at first, but one voice got louder until the others were nonexistent. The two boys fell asleep instantly and the voice spoke to them. "Child. This is your creator, Arceus. I plan to reset the universe. Since you have handled my power before, I wish to let you know. For your special services, you will be reborn along with your universe. The universe will reset in six days, so enjoy the time you have left. Do not tell anyone, or your privileges will be taken from you." Lucas and Ethan awoke from their sleep, wondering if it was all their imagination. No one else apparently heard the voices. If it was real, they had to ask what could happen. They would ask the elder of Celestal Town in the morning. Until the sun rose, they tried to fall asleep. Chapter 2 When the sun began to rise, Lucas, familiar with the region, rode his bike to Celestic Town, knowing the elder would know about Arceus. Along the way, a strange man in a black cloak was standing near the town. Lucas approced him and the man looked his way. "You remind me of a boy I met before." the man said, "Actually, make it two boys. I have come to the Sinnoh region to learn about a voice that spoke to me last night. Have you heard it?" Lucas nodded. "Good. My name is Gh- Gingsis. Do you know of where I can find information on this voice?" The boy pointed to the elder's house. Gingsis looked at the house and nodded. The two walked to the house and discussed about the voice. When the two reached the door, Lucas opened it with the elder sitting in a chair. An Empoleon next to the elder growled at Gingsis and Lucas. The elder held up his hand at his "guard dog" Empoleon and the Empoleon glared at the two before settling. "We have heard to voice of Arceus last night," Gingsis said, "It said the universe would reset in six days. Can you help us?" "This has happened before." The elder explained, "Arceus explained to someone thousands of years ago that the universe would reset in a month. That someone gathered all of the legendary Pokemon and Arceus was said to leave the universe the way it was. Obviously though, your time is much shorter. I recommend the two of you split up. I would help, but I am much too old and weak to handle with mythical Pokemon." Gingsis thanked the elder and the two left the house, ready to collect the Pokemon.